


Beautiful Nightmare

by JustMyEcho21



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Imagine your OTP, Nightmares, OTP Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-12
Updated: 2014-09-12
Packaged: 2018-02-17 04:02:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2295887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustMyEcho21/pseuds/JustMyEcho21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine your OTP cuddling together on a bed. They share each other’s warmth and the beating of their hearts are. They kiss and hug every now and then. An occasional giggle. Person A then notices the ticking of a clock. At first, they ignore it and continue the cuddling session with Person B. The clock ticks again. Again. And again. That’s when Person A wakes up. They turn to the side and see an empty space on the bed. They then remember. Person B is dead.<br/> Pairing: Dean/Jo<br/> Point of view: Dean's</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beautiful Nightmare

-Dean's pov-

The night.

 

It was just me and Jo, together, in each other’s arms, I was holding Jo tightly, her face buried in my green plaid flannel shirt. Our bare feet hanging from the edge of the motel bed. My forest green leather jacket smashed onto her body. Our hands laced with each other’s. My head leaning on the other pillow on the bed with her head on my chest.

I met my eyes with her brown eyes as a smile ran across my face, before I leaned down a little to give her a small kiss. We broke the kiss as she put her head back on my chest, on my flannel shirt.

Sam was out at the library researching our next case, somewhere, I didn’t even know. 

But it wasn’t on our mind at the time.

I moved her arm from my shoulder down to my stomach. I looked down, seeing her eyes closed for a moment, humming quietly. I smiled looking back ahead of me.

Tick

I looked around, seeing the digital clock changing from 9:45 to 9:46. I thought I was hearing something from me still being a little messed up in the head from a few days ago, fighting, damaging my head a little. I put my lips on Jo’s forehead, making her head pop up looking at me. She had her bright smile on.

"Say something" I said gently, putting my arm up, and my hand dancing around in his dirty blonde-ish hair, making her flush.

"I love you" she replied, my hands still in her hair.

"I love you too" I smiled.

Tick, Tick

This time I looked around the room..

"Maybe it’s just the clock again" I thought.

"You okay Dean?" Jo asked, her eyes meeting mine.

"Yeah I’m fine. Just heard something" I said, letting a small smile out. She nodded as she placed her head on my chest again.

"Stop being a nervous wreck and enjoy the time with Jo" I thought angrily to myself, placing my hands out of Jo’s hair and to her waist. I placed my head on her shoulder, giving her a kiss on the cheek. She smiled, returning the kiss.

Tick, Tick, Tick.

This time I wanted to know what it was. I looked around, seeing nothing but the stand with the motel tv on it in front of us, with the clock saying 9:53.

Tick, Tick, Tick, Tick

It got louder as I raised my head, looking around.

"Did you hear that?" I finally asked Jo. Jo’s head popped up and looked around.

"No.." she replied looking at me.

"I’m just going though something" I mumbled.

"I do too sometimes. But it get’s better, I promise." Jo smiled. I smiled back and placed my arm around her shoulders, giving him a hug.

Tick, Tick, Tick, Tick, Tick, TICK

I broke the hug as the noise got louder.

"There it is again!" I called.

"Dean calm down it’s okay" Jo said gently.

TICK, TICK, TICK, TICK

"Make it stop!" I shouted.

I looked at Jo, who wasn’t next to me anymore. I felt a drop of something on my head as I looked up, seeing her pinned to the celling, screaming.

"Dean!" She cried as she struggled.

"No this can’t happen!" I shouted, as I watched her eyes being covered in a dark shade, her beautiful eyes, were gone and replaced with pitch black ones.

Fire burst out of the ceiling making his body drown in the bright red flames.

"Help me!" she cried, more blood dripping from the ceiling.

TICK, TICK, TICK.

"MAKE IT STOP!" I screamed.

'Times up, Dean.'

I heard the voice as the fire was spreading all over the walls, Jo still pinned, burning slowly, crying my name.

'You can’t escape your nightmares Dean.'

The fire consuming Jo, making her body go away as I stood there, the room burning around me.

'Because your life is one nightmare.'

-

I woke up drenched in sweat, feeling my pillow having the sweat soaked in it. I tossed off my sheets looking next to me.

"Jo." I whispered, turning around, finding no one there.   
It was a dream. The whole thing was a nightmare.

"You’re gone.." I whispered. I threw my head back on the pillow, not even looking at the ceiling, afraid and just looking at the wall across from me.

I didn’t want to go back to sleep. I didn’t want to look up, I didn’t want to know Jo was gone. I didn’t want to leave. I didn’t want to accept it.

"I miss you, Jo." I whispered as a crystal tear raced down my face, and dropped on the white sheet under me.

Nothing but my breathing surrounded the room.

I didn’t want to know I was alone. 

"You shouldn't be dead!" I shouted, not caring if Sam heard me or not. Tears ran down my face as I threw my pillow at the wall. 

I felt like I was going crazy.

I threw my head on the mattress as the tears stopped and threw my hands over my head.

The voices in my head from the dream were still surrounding me

'Because your life is one nightmare.. '

'You can’t escape your nightmares Dean.'

I couldn’t take it anymore as I screamed loudly, holding my head.

"You shouldn't be dead!" I shouted again, louder. Sitting up, letting the covers fall off of me. 

I kept crying as I kept imaging Jo in my mind.

Insane

I wanted her to be alive again.

Fire

I could’t sleep, I didn’t want to sleep.

Until the tears drifted me to sleep..

'What a beautiful nightmare..'

I heard the voice, before I went to sleep


End file.
